Alice Returns
by Kagome429
Summary: This is what I think should happen later on after Alice returns from Wonderland. I have changed the names of some of the characters though like the white rabbit goes by Mark and the cheshire cat goes by Chess so on and so forth. You'll see as it goes on.


Alice was walking down the path way in her yard with her older sister when all of a sudden she saw a familiar white rabbit run in front of her. As she stared at the rabbit she knew she had seen it before but couldn't exactly remember where though. The rabbit turned and looked at her with a knowing look and then turned and ran off. Alice turned to her sister with a look of wonder. "Did you see that rabbit in a waistcoat run by here?" she asked as she stopped walking to try and remember where she had seen this rabbit before. "What are you talking about, Alice? I didn't see a rabbit. Are you sure you're not feeling ill?" her sister said as she placed a hand on her forehead to see if maybe she had a fever.

"I'm not sick!" Alice yelled stepping back from her sister. She hated it when her sister asked if she was feeling ill just because of something she said as if she was crazy or something. Alice knew what she saw and she was going to prove it before she did go mad. Alice stood there trying to figure out where she had seen that rabbit before when it hit her. She had seen it in a dream she had when she was a little girl. She didn't really remember the dream anymore but she know that was where she had seen this rabbit.

"You go back. I don't want to go in just yet. I'll be there in a few minutes." she said as she walked into the forest that was near her home before her sister could say anything. When she got deep enough into the forest she saw the rabbit again, it was standing there waiting for her. When it saw her in turned around and jumped down a rabbit hole. She walked over to the rabbit hole and knelt down next to it so she could look inside but saw nothing. To get a better look she scooted closer to it and leaned further in, but lost her holding and fell in. As she fell she saw many rather peculiar things just floating around.

When she finally landed, not very softly I might add, she saw she was in a strange room with several doors. She stood up and ran to each door but found them all to be locked. She turned around and saw that there was now a table with a small key on it. She walked over to the table and picked up the key. She, again, went to every door and tried to unlock them but the key didn't work. That's when she found it; the door was covered by a large crimson curtain. She flung the curtain aside but didn't see anything until she looked down and saw the tiny door. She knelt down in front of it and used the key to unlock the door. This time the key worked, but she was too large to fit through the door. She sat back and watched as the door closed and locked.

She placed the key in the lock of the door and set herself to find a way to get through that door. She turned around and saw a bottle on the, what she thought was an, empty table. She stood up and walked over to the table. Then saw that the bottle had a note attached to it. It read "DRINK ME". Alice felt that there was something rather familiar about all this but couldn't exactly remember where from. She picked up the bottle and took it to her lips and drank it. Within the next second Alice found herself shrinking, clothes and all. She was amazed that even her black Lolita dress and accessories, yes Alice had gone gothic over the years because she was sick of the way her family had treated her after her last visit to Wonderland, were shrinking with her. When she finally stopped shrinking she ran over to the door and found she was the perfect size to get through now. She turned the key and opened the door, but this time instead of letting it close and lock again she walked through into a beautiful garden.

As she started walking she looked in every direction trying to remember why this all seemed so familiar to her. Alice knew it had to be something that she had seen somewhere but couldn't think of any logical place that would have something like this. That was when she saw the rabbit again and it hit her. This was all from that dream she had when she was little, but then something unexpected happened. She was not expecting this because in her dream everything was what they were and not anything else. What she was now looking at wasn't a rabbit. The rabbit had become a very handsome looking boy, that wasn't much older than herself it seemed, with white rabbit ears and a fluffy white rabbit tail. She had thought that he made a very cute rabbit, but thought that he made a better looking boy. As the boy looked over her she felt herself begin to blush, "Hello, my name is, Alice." she said to try and get rid of the awkward silence. "Yes, I know who you are Alice. My name is Mark." he replied in a soft tone.

Alice looked at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Obviously the boy knew who she was; he had come to _her_ home and brought her here. She didn't really know what to do at this moment or why she was dreaming of this place again. Yes she was still convinced that this was all just a dream. The boy walked up to her and placed his finger under her chin to make her look at him. When she lifted her head she saw that the boy was smiling at her…not the condescending smile, but the sincere caring one of an old friend or of a lover. She blushed slightly and looked the other way.

Mark looked at her with a look of confusion; the last time he saw her she had wanted to be around him so much she followed him everywhere, though at that time he had just wanted to get rid of the annoying girl. It wasn't until after she had left the first time that he had realized just how beautiful she was and how much he had missed her, and now that she was back he didn't want to lose her again. Alice was now thinking back to the last time she had had this dream but couldn't recall any of the animals ever turning into people, certainly not like this boy before her, whom was quite handsome which she would definitely have remembered if it had happened before. Alice looked back up at him, she could not believe that this was any more than a dream so she had to wake herself up before her sister came in search for her with the rest of the family and will once again be in trouble with them. She did everything she could, she pinched herself, she cut her hand on a thorny bush near her, and she even resorted to grabbing a sharp object and jabbing her leg with it. Nothing seemed to work though.

Mark looked at her confused as he watched Alice do all these different things to herself, when Alice saw him looking at her she felt ashamed. She wasn't exactly sure why but she felt like she was supposed to stay with Mark. Mark started walking towards her, but for every one step he took she took two steps back, before she knew it she was running full speed away from him. All she knew was that she wanted to get away from there and find a way home. As she ran she lost track of all the turns she took and ended up deep in the forest not sure where she was.


End file.
